Prove you wrong
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Lucifer has a rep, Sam has a past and an overprotective brother and the two have a date.
1. Chapter 1

Sams face turns another shade of red when he fumbles with the lock on his locker, again. Normally he isn't this clumsy, but any other day he also doesn't have a senior paying way to much attention to him.

It all started when he was put in an AP English class. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in there, he was good enough to be and Dean was proud of him, though now he isn't sure if it is as good a thing as previously though. Seeing as from the moment he walked into the class, a pair of eyes zeroed in on him and haven't left since. Every one knows who Lucifer is, he's got a reputation thats longer than a mile and always seems to find something knew to get in trouble with. At the same time, Sam had seen him from afar and didn't mind what he saw, but having his attention on him, was something different.

"Need some help with that?" A voice purred in his ear, making him jump and spin around.

Lucifer's smirk was sharp, giving Sam a few chills as the older male leaned towards him a little.

"I got it." Sam said, his voice cracking a bit.

"You sure? Seems like it was giving you some trouble."

Sam nodded, slipping out of the space between Lucifer and the lockers, grabbing the lock again, this time the thing opening with a click. Trying not to let out a sigh of relief, he tried to ignore the other male, who was now leaning next to the open locker.

"So, are you doing anything after school today?" Lucifer asked, looking at the random things Sam had stuck to the inside of locker door.

"Homework."

"Well that's just boring, I'm sure we can find something more fun to do." Lucifer said, running his fingers over Sams arm.

Stepping away from the older boy, the blush was back as he closed his locker and put the lock back on it, a blush on his face again. Blinking a few times he turned on his heels, listening to the small sound of Lucifer chuckling, his heart speeding up a few notches.

The rest of the day went by with out anymore visits from Lucifer, though Sam wasn't sure if he liked that or didn't. Spinning his combo on his lock, he knew he needed to hurry, so he wouldn't leave Dean waiting for too long. Opening the door, he jumped a little as a piece of paper fluttered out, landing on the floor before he picked it up. It was a simple piece of paper folded in half. On the inside was the word 'Date' with the words 'yes or yes?' under them. Sighing a little, he shoved the paper in his pocket, before putting the books away he didn't need and grabbing the ones he did. Closing and locking the locker, Sam headed out of the hall and through the doors and held the stairwell. Letting out a little gasp, he was pulled to the side and pressed lightly against the wall, Lucifer looming slightly over him.

"So, do you have an answer for me?" Lucifrer smiled, hands on the wall to either side of Sams head. "A date? Yes or yes?"

"Or." Sam replied, slipping out from under Lucifers arms and moving fast down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked him, when he had gotten out to the car, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Got caught up, geez I was two minutes late, sue me." Sam mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that's two mintues more I could have been sitting watching tv."

"Or calling your girl friend."

"Hey, leave Lisa out of this." Dean grumbled, messing Sams hair up, even more than it was.

Sam just chuckled and swatted at Deans hand.

The next day, Sam opened his locker, again a piece of paper falling out. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up, blinking a few times. On the paper this time it read 'I'm sorry'.

"Huh?" He said out loud, turning the paper over a few times.

"It says I'm sorry." Lucifer said, leaning against the locker next to him again.

"For what?"

"Being so pushy. Cleaver way to ignore my question yesterday, but it made me realize I was being an ass."

"Just a lot."

"And I'm saying I'm sorry for that."

"It's ok." Sam said, putting the paper in his locker and changing out his books.

"Though I would like to take you on a date, if you would like that is."

Sam looked at him, tilting his head a little. This side of Lucifer was much different than the other side that he had seen. He was still a little flustered about him in general, but if this was part of him too, maybe he could live with it.

"Where would we go?" Sam asked, blushing a little at the way Lucifers eyes sparkled a little.

"Well we could just grab a bite to eat after school and start there?"

Sam nodded, closing his locker. "I'd like that."

"Awesome. So can I walk you to class or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I wouldn't mind walking there with you."

Lucifer just smiled and motioned for Sam to lead the way, following beside him while he started walking.

Sam usually looked forward to lunch, but he had a feeling that today it was going to involve some over protecting from Dean. So with a sigh, he got his lunch and headed to the little table that he and Dean ate at, sometimes with Lisa, sometimes with out. He was hoping a bit for both, that she was there so Dean wouldn't be so irate, though hoping she wasn't so he could talk to Dean in private. Luckily it seemed that she was with her friends today, leaving him alone with Dean.

"Why do you look like you have something to tell me that I'm not going to like?" Dean asked, shortly after Sam sat down.

"Because I do." Sam said, fiddling with his sandwich.

"Please don't tell me that Uriel kid is picking on you again? I thought."

"No, he's not, the beating you gave him last time has made him stay away."

"Oh, then what's up, Sammy?"

"I... have a date after school."

"Well that's...wait, why are you so nervous about telling me then?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's... with Lucifer." Sam said, ducking his head a little.

"Lucifer... as in, Lucifer Morningstar?"

Sam nodded, peeking up at Dean through his bangs.

"How... wha... Sammy."

"What?"

"How does that even happen and have you not heard all the things everyone says about him?"

"Of course I have, but."

"But?"

"Well at first, he was being really pushy about me saying yes and wouldn't leave me alone, but today he said he was sorry about the way he was acting. I just, I don't know, want to give him a chance." Sam said, looking up at Dean.

Dean let out a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't like it, he's got way to much of a reputation but if this is what you want, I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Really?"

"Really. But you know if he does one thing to hurt you."

"You'll rip his lungs out, I know the drill."

Dean just rolled his eyes a little. "No one likes a smart ass, Sammy."

Heading down the hall to his next class, Lucifer jumped a bit as a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at the male in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to let you know, you hurt my little brother in anyway and I'm going to kill you, do you understand me?"

"And who exactly are you?" Lucifer asked, a little confused.

"Dean Winchester. Sam's older brother."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh. I don't like the thought of you guys going out, I don't like your reputation, but I'm not going to stand in the way of what makes him happy. I'm just here to tell you, you hurt him, you deal with me. Got it?"

"Yea, I got it," Lucifer nodded, not really wanting a fight. "Just know, I don't plan on hurting him."

"Good," Dean nodded. "Then we shouldn't have a problem."

Letting go of Lucifer, Dean turned and headed back down the hall the way he came, leaving Lucifer watching him for a moment before moving again. He really didn't have any intention of hurting Sam, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do, though how much Dean cared for his little brother was cute in a way.

This time when Lucifer showed up at his locker, Sam barely jumped at all, giving half a smile at the older male.

"Ready?" Sam asked, hitching his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Yep, I take it you already told someone that you didn't need a ride today?"

Sam blushed, making a small bitchface. "What did Dean do to you?"

Lucifer chuckled a little, leading Sam towards an exit. "Just a small warning, that I would be dead if I did anything to hurt you. Nothing big."

"I'm sorry, he's... slightly over protective."

"I couldn't tell at all. Someone hurt you in the past or something?" Lucifer asked, unlocking Sams door.

Sam shook his head, hanging it a little.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"No, it's, it's ok. It's just kind of a long, pretty painful story. But I don't mind telling it, if you want to listen."

"How about we grab some fast food and go sit in this little park I know of and you can tell me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

Climbing in the car, Lucifer started it up and headed out of the parking lot, taking a right turn. After stopping at Burger King, where Lucifer insisted on paying for both of them, they headed off again. The park wasn't one that Sam was expecting, just a little thing with play groud equipment, but more a nature park. They drove deeper into it and Lucifer stopped by a little beach, pulling so the back end of the car was facing the water. Both of them got out, moving to sit on the trunk, looking at the herons and ducks on the water. Sam took a few bites of his burger, before licking his lips a little.

"Well, to start the story of why Dean is so protective, it started when I was six months old." Sam started, taking a drink of his shake.

Lucifer looked a little shocked, but nodded for him to keep going.

"When I was six months old, someone threw a fire bomb through my bedroom window. My mom heard a noise and got out of bed, going to check on me when it smashed through the window. She was almost immediately up in flames." Sam stopped for a moment, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Lucifer frowned, moving some of the things between them and pulling Sam close, wrapping his arms around him.

"I take it she didn't make it?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I would have been hurt too, but my dad pulled me out of the crib. Then he handed me to Dean, telling him to get me outside as fast as he could. Me or Dean never did get a clear story on what happened then, but we're both guessing that he tried to save her."

"Did they ever catch who did it?"

"Till about a year ago, no. That's the second part as to why Dean's so protective. My dad moved us away, I spent most of my childhood moving from one motel room to another, all the while my dad trying to hunt down the guys. He would leave for days, weeks sometimes, leaving Dean to look after me. 'Take care of Sammy', that's what he would always say and Dean took it to heart. Though I think even if dad wouldn't of said it, Dean would have."

"And the guys that did it?"

"About a year ago, my dad found them. They had been on the run, committing random acts of violence, which is what our house fire was. There was a note left, saying that no one should have been in that room, which when they had scoped the place before, there wasn't. Well, my dad found the place they were hiding and... well, returned the favor, taking himself with them."

Lucifer pulled Sam closer, resting his cheek on Sams head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I mean, I loved him don't get me wrong. But he wasn't up for parent of the year."

"So who do you live with now?"

"With our, we call him uncle, Bobby. At least until Dean is 18, then the insurance policy that my mom had will go to him. And he has a part-time job at the moment and once that money is his, he's going to move me and him into an apartment, letting both of us finish school here."

"That's sweet of him. I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Sam said, looking up.

"About all you've gone through, I thought my life was bad, my mom walking out and my dad never being home."

"That still is pretty bad." Sam said, leaning the point of his chin on Lucifers shoulder.

"You're really something else."

"In a good way or a bad one?"

"A good one, defiantly a good one."

Sam smiled softly, wiping the last of the tears that fell down his face off, moving a little closer to Lucifer's warmth, resting his head on his shoulder again. The elder ran his hand up and down Sams back, head resting on top of Sams.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably a lousy date." Sam mumbled, linking his fingers against Lucifers side.

"Nah, it's not that bad. I was on a date once where first the girl made me wait an hour for her to come downstairs and made me talk to her cat."

"Like, literally?"

"Yep. And the date lasted a whole 45 minutes, before she insisted on eating seafood and I ended up wearing it."

"Ew."

"Yea, it was pretty bad. Took her home, stayed until she stopped throwing up, then waited till her parents got home, so she wasn't alone."

Sam tilted his head up, making Lucifer look at him. "How did you get such a bad rep, if you're not that bad of a guy?"

"Because I am a bad guy, just not to the people I care about. I did a lot of things when I was younger, stole, vandalized and things like that. I got the rep with dating, when girls would flock and I wouldn't say no."

"Hmm?"

"Like two girls would come and ask for a night and hey, I'm only human."

"Ah." Sam said, resting his head back down.

"And the rest is just rumors, I would never touch another person if I was dating someone," Lucifer tilted Sams chin up so they were looking at each other. "I promise."

Sam smiled and nodded, flushing when his stomach made a soft grumbling noise.

"I suppose we did forgo the food in order for story time." Lucifer chuckled, as Sam pulled away, picking up his forgotten burger.

"That we did." Sam said, before taking a bite.

They were silent once more as they finished off the food, Lucifer tossing the garbage in a trash can before coming and standing between Sams legs.

"I think it's about time for me to get you home."

Sam nodded a little solemnly. "Yea, I suppose."

"And then maybe this weekend, we can go see a movie and dinner?"

"I'd like that." Sam smiled, hoping off the hood as Lucifer backed up.

Getting into the car, Sam watched the scenery go by as Lucifer did a loop around the park before heading out. It took Sam giving a few directions before they were sitting in front of Bobby's house, Deans Impala sitting in the drive way.

"Well I get to go get grilled about our date." Sam said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Just don't tell him anything bad, black eyes aren't fun." Lucifer smiled.

"No worries," He chuckled, opening the door. "I had a really good time, see you tomorrow."

Leaning over, Sam placed a kiss on Lucifers cheek before getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Watching Sam walk to the house, Lucifer touched the spot Sam had kissed, smiling to himself. Once Sam was in the house, he pulled away, heading home, already planning the next date.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days went on, Sam was getting a little nervous about the date with Lucifer. Sure they had already had one, but this was different, this time they were going to be on a real date, with less tears and more closeness.

When Friday morning rolled around, Sam felt a little scared out of his mind, with no real idea why, since they had already gone out. Maybe it had to do with most second dates end with a kiss, seeing as he hadn't had one yet and Lucifer was so much more experienced. Would he make fun of him for not knowing what he was doing, or tell him he sucked? Part of him wouldn't believe that Lucifer would do that, but the others were saying that he might.

Grabbing his things that he needed for his first classes, Sam jumped as Lucifer showed up next to him.

"How long is it going to take before you stop doing that?" Lucifer smiled.

"Who knows." Sam mumbled, closing the door.

"You ok?"

"Yea, yea, I am."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow? We don't have to if."

"I want to, really I do."

"Then what's up?"

"It's stupid." Sam sighed, leaning against the lockers.

"Tell me?"

A blush raced across Sams face, as he looked down. "I... uh... I've never been kissed."

Lucifer was silent for a few moments, before his hand reached out and tilted Sams chin up, their eyes meeting.

"And you're worried because I have more experience?"

"No, yes," Sam sighed a little. "I don't know."

"It's ok to not have a first kiss yet."

"Yea."

"Are you thinking that I'm going to think bad about it?"

Sams blushed a little darker, looking a little sheepish. "I'm trying not to."

Lucifer smiled a little, chuckling a bit. "I won't, I promise."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head.

"Being so sweet."

"That doesn't make any sense." Lucifer chuckled.

"It doesn't have too."

"Well come on, or you're going to be late for class." He smiled, holding out his arm.

Sam rolled his eyes a little, but threaded their arms together, letting Lucifer escort him to class.

By the end of the day, Lucifer had walked him to nearly all of his classes, though didn't try to come near him at lunch. Not that the elder didn't want to, more letting Dean have his time with the younger. During their walks they fine tuned the rest of the times and things for their date, where they were going, what they were seeing and all that. Sam even in advanced apologizing for anything that Dean and/or Bobby was going to say or act like when he came to pick him up. Though Lucifer had that planned into the day, arriving and 5:30, even though they wouldn't be leaving until 6. After the last bell, Lucifer walked with Sam out to the Impala, sharing a wave with Dean before heading off to his own car.

"Seems different." Dean mumbled as they drove off.

"Huh?"

"Him, not sure how, just he seems different."

"I told you he was."

"Still, he hurts you, he's dead."

Sam just rolled his eyes a little, trying to fight the smile that was creeping onto his face. His brother was never going to change, but he wasn't sure he wanted him too.

As it neared the time for Lucifer to pick him up, Sam looked into his closet again, trying to see if he could find something better to wear. He had already changed three different times and still wasn't sure he liked what he was wearing.

"Will you calm down?" Deans voice came from behind him, making him huff.

"No, do I look ok?"

"I told you, you looked fine in the first outfit and the second and yes, you look fine."

"Are you sure?"

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Sam, before the younger could complain and clicked a few buttons. A minute later the device went off.

"Lisa says you look adorable, now stop freaking out."

"I can't."

"Sam, this is your second date, why are you so freaked?"

"Because this isn't just some fast food in the park, this is different."

"Sam, he's seen you in school, you couldn't look much worse than that." Dean smiled and ducked as Sam threw a shoe at his head.

"Shut up, Jerk."

"Bitch. Now come on, you look fine."

"Ok, ok." Sam sighed.

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Sam smoothed out his black shirt long sleeved shirt over his dark jeans, taking another deep breath.

"Brush your teeth and put on deodorant?"

"Yes." Sam said, adjusting his leather bracelet.

"Then you're good."

Sam nodded again, squeaking a little as the door bell rang and they heard Bobby open the door.

"We better get down there." Dean said, as they both walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Sam will be back by 11." Bobby was saying, Sam feeling like he wanted to die, seeing the shotgun in the males hands.

"Bobby, please." Sam squeaked, before looking apologetic towards Lucifer.

"Just letting him know, have fun." Bobby said, turning towards him.

"Yea, sure. See you later." Sam blushed, heading out the door, Lucifer following him.

"I am so sorry. Do you still want to go out with me?" Sam asked, once they were off the porch.

"Of course and while that was a little bothersome, it is nice that you have people so worried about you." Lucifer smiled.

Sam smiled back, actually taking in what Lucifer was wearing. A long sleeved white shirt, with the cuffs curled to his mid forearm, over dark jeans.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know." Lucifer said, giving Sams hand a small squeeze.

Getting in the car, Sam still was a little jittery at what had happened, but Lucifer didn't look all that fazed by it. As they started their drive away from the house, Sam looked over at him.

"That wasn't the first time you've been threatened with a shot gun, was it?"

"Not in the least," Lucifer said, wrinkling his nose a little. "Though to be honest, I'm more scared of your brother than that gun."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yep, since I've now seen the way he is around you and how close you two are. And while I don't ever plan on hurting you, if it were to happen, I would rather wrestle a bear than deal with Dean."

"Yea, I get that." Sam said.

They were mostly quiet on their way to the restaurant, Sams nerves trying to get the better of him again. Though when Lucifer gave his hand a small squeeze, with a smile, he calmed down a bit as they pulled into the parking lot. The place fell in the middle of classyness, not quite high class, but not a diner either. Lucifer had already called ahead, so they didn't have a wait before they were seated, the waitress getting their drink orders before heading off.

"So what looks good to you?" Lucifer asked, peering over the top of his menu.

"I don't know. What looks good to you?"

"My date."

Sam blushed and ducked his head, a smile playing at his lips. Lucifer chuckled a little, going back to looking over the choices. When the waitress came back, Sam ordered pasta while Lucifer got something that Sam couldn't even say the name of, but looked good when it was brought out. Once more they were quiet through dinner, though Lucifer made it his new goal to make Sam blush through the whole thing. When the bill came, Lucifer grabbed it before Sam could even look at it, making him huff, but just shrugged and let Lucifer pay.

As they drove to the movies, Lucifer asked questions about how the food was and stuff about school, which Sam asked the same questions back. Once they got to the theater and got their tickets and snacks, all of which Lucifer paid for still making Sam huff, they found their seats. Their small talk kept going till the previews started. The movie wasn't bad, though Sam found himself getting more distracted by the other male than the movie itself. About mid way through, Sam took the initiative, wrapping his fingers through Lucifers, making the other smile.

"Did you like the movie?" Lucifer asked, as they walked out to the car, once the move was done.

"It wasn't bad, too much romance."

"Have a problem with romance?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, but it can go away from action movies."

"Agreed. So would you like to go somewhere else, or home?"

Sam looked at the clock, it being a few hours before his 'curfew' which they would extend if Sam were to call and ask.

"Um, maybe back to that park?"

Nodding a little, Lucifer pulled out of the parking lot and headed back there, parking in the same spot they had last time. Both of them slipped out of the car, sitting on the trunk and looking at the ducks floating on the water.

"How did you find this place?" Sam asked, watching as one of the ducks dove under.

"Me and my mom used to come here a lot." Lucifer said, frowing a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No, it's ok. You told me all about your past, I think you should know mine. If you want to that is."

"I'd love to."

Lucifer nodded, running his hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"I have more siblings than I care to count most days. None of us really get along, the only one I did was my brother Castiel, but he's with my mom. For a while, everything was good, I was the youngest of 4 and we were all pretty happy. Until a few more siblings came along and me and my older brother Micheal started fighting a lot.

And it wasn't just small scale fighting, hell you could say it was like an apocalypse was happening when we would. Even before my mom left, he thought everything my dad said or did was right, even when it really wasn't. I was the one that disagreed with it and them, and soon became the black sheep."

Sam frowned a little taking Lucifers hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

"Did she leave because of the fighting?"

"No, she just wasn't happy, or at least that's what her note said. Said she wanted a different life, one with out so many kids. And when she left, my dad was broken, isn't home unless he needs a shower or to sleep for a few days straight."

"But she used to bring you here?"

"Before the rest of my siblings, when it was just the four. Gabriel used to play a lot of pranks, on everyone, and Raphael didn't really like me all that much. So she would come pick me up from school and bring me here, spend hours looking at the ducks and counting deer and identifying birds."

"Sounds like it was fun."

"It was, even had a little book I used to write it in."

"Do you still have it?" Sam asked, though wished he didn't at the broken look on Lucifers face.

"No, when my mom left, I went pretty bad. Tore up nearly everything that reminded me of her, started committing petty crimes, all in the hope it would make her come back. She used to tell me she would never leave me, that I was her star. And when she did, it made it seem like it was all just a big lie, that she really didn't ever care."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, scooting closer on the trunk.

"Thanks. It's a lot better now, my three older brothers are gone and it's just me, Anna, Uriel and Ezekiel in the house. Zeke isn't that bad, but he's more interested in being by himself. Anna was closer with Micheal than anyone, so she's mostly a bitch and Uriel thinks he's better than everyone.

Soon enough though, I'll be done with school and can find a real job, get out of that house for good. Which is also where the slut part of my past comes in, where I would find any and every excuse to stay out of the house. Most of the time it was in a girls room."

Sam nodded a little, resting his head on Lucifers chest. "You have a job though."

"Only part time, enough to keep the insurance on my car and take this really amazing guy out on dates, but not enough for a place. And even though I am 18 and could leave, I would be in a homeless shelter. So it's there until I can start working full time, which I have a deal with my boss that the day after I graduate, I'm full time."

"That's awesome." Sam said, looking up at Lucifer.

"He is awesome. But I think you're better."

Sam blushed, trying to tilt his head back down, though Lucifers fingers caught his chin, keeping it where it was. With just the moon light washing down on them, Lucifers blue eyes sparkled in the light, as he looked at him.

"May I kiss you Sam?"

Sam nodded slightly, his eyes slipping shut as Lucifer pulled him closer, their lips pressing together softly. Their lips moved together softly, slowly as Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifers waist, the others hands still craddling the side of his neck. Lucifer didn't try to take it any further than the soft press of their lips, continuing to kiss him softly until a beeping broke them apart.

"Huh?" Sam said, his head a little fuzzy.

"It's time I get you home." Lucifer said softly, running his thumb over sams jaw line.

"Do we have to?" Sam asked, leaning into Lucifers touch.

"If you don't want me to get shot, then yes."

Sam pouted a little, but accepted the kiss Lucifer gave him before they got off the car and back into it. For the ride to his house, Sam rested his head on Lucifers shoulder, the older male singing along softly to the radio. Too soon for Sams liking they were in front of Bobby's, Lucifer putting the car in park.

"I had a really good time." Sam said, undoing his seat belt.

"I did too. So would you be interested in another date sometime."

"I would be." Sam nodded.

"Good, I'll see you in school Monday then." Lucifer smiled, giving Sam a small kiss.

"I'll see you then."

Getting out of the car, Sam paused on the pourch, waving at Lucifer as the male drove off, smiling to himself as he prepared himself for Deans questions.


End file.
